


Загадки жизни (Riddles of Life)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Tom Riddle, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Gift Giving, Loneliness, Magical Accidents, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Orphanage, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Sleeping Together, Understanding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: В снежный канун Нового Года на пороге сиротского приюта появляется гость, чей приход неожиданно для всех может стать подарком на День Рождения для одного из обитателей. Если позволит жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riddles of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360542) by [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy). 



_Лондон, 31 декабря 1934 г._  
  
  
Он уже должен был быть дома. В тепле камина и обществе родителей проводить канун Нового Года, как и каждый год до этого. И уж никак не должен был околевать на заснеженной улице Лондона в последний вечер уходящего года. И всё же Том Реддл оказался именно в таком положении. За пределами Литтл-Хэнглтона впервые за восемь лет. Не считая этого выезда из родной деревни, Том мог бы по пальцам пересчитать те разы, когда он покидал хотя бы границы поместья Реддлов за эти восемь лет. Дело в том, что он был просто неспособен встретиться лицом к лицу с внешним миром. Вся его уверенность в себе была убита одним-единственным человеком.  
  
Том стиснул зубы, едва только снова подумал о ней. Всё это время он потратил на тщетные попытки забыть дочь старого бродяги. Ту, которая вырвала всё из его жизни. Он потерял собственную честь, репутацию своей семьи, доверие отца и Сесилию — и всё это по милости Меропы Мракс. Так у этой дряни ещё хватило наглости молить его остаться ради её нерождённого ребёнка! Том не стал даже проверять, действительно ли она беременна. Едва только высвободившись из её ловушки, он унёс оттуда ноги.  
  
Он вздохнул, поминая тот день, когда сломленный Том Реддл возвратился в Литтл-Хэнглтон. С того самого дня он стал не более чем жалкой обузой для своих родителей. Посмешищем в глазах деревенских, предметом сплетней по всему Литтл-Хэнглтону. Гордость Томаса и Мэри Реддлов, их драгоценный сын Том Реддл не принёс семейной фамилии ничего, кроме позора. Том знает, что Томас Реддл так и не поверил, что его сына околдовали и сбежал он не по собственной воле. Знает, что отец, вероятно, никогда его не простит. И лишь мольбами Мэри Реддл он не был изгнан из семьи. Потому что мать не хотела, чтобы её сын сломался ещё сильнее.   
  
С тех самых пор Том Реддл живёт как тень самого себя. Потому что жизнь его никогда не станет прежней. Гордого и самоуверенного молодого человека, повелителя дамских сердец, давно не стало. Всю его жизненную силу высосала одна ведьма.  
  
Сесилия вышла за состоятельного аристократа через несколько месяцев после его побега. Том не винил её за то, что она сочла его изменником. Откуда ей было знать, что с ним случилось, если даже сам Том ничего не понимал? Воспоминания о месяцах совместной жизни с Меропой были очень размытыми. Но тем не менее эти самые воспоминания преследовали его еженощно. Ни одной ночи Том не мог вздремнуть без кошмаров: о запахе её волос, о прикосновениях её кожи, о напеваемых ею звуках. Казалось, будто каждую ночь он опять оказывался рядом с ней, был принуждён дотрагиваться до неё, спать с ней, делать то, чего не хотел. Бесчисленное множество раз он просыпался под собственные вопли, обливаясь потом. За годы посещений психотерапевта затереть воспоминания так и не удалось. Все эти годы он не мог и близко подойти к какой-либо из женщин. Наверное, он потерял к ним доверие. Меропа Мракс нанесла ему такой вред, оправиться от которого было невозможно.  
  
  
Кучер покачал головой и принёс извинения за то, что до ночи не сумеет починить колесо. Вздрогнув, Том вернулся в настоящее. Он беспомощно посмотрел на безлюдную лондонскую улицу. Уже начался снегопад. Том потуже затянул шарф и осмотрелся вокруг. Поблизости не виднелось ни одной гостиницы. И при всех своих душевных страданиях Том не был готов замёрзнуть насмерть на городской улице. Пока что нет.  
  
— Чёртов Мариус! — выругался он себе под нос. Когда юрист уведомил Томаса Реддла о том, что некий молодой человек заинтересован в приобретении у них маленького участка собственности в предместье Лондона, они не ожидали, что Мариус Блэк будет так нацелен завершить сделку до наступления Нового Года. И это было только логично, что в текущее время года путешествие в Лондон взял на себя молодой сын вместо пожилого отца. Вдобавок, для Тома Реддла это был шанс: шанс вновь доказать свою пригодность, шанс восстановить доверие в глазах отца и постараться вернуть былую уверенность в себе. Вот так Том оказался здесь.  
  
Встреча с Мариусом Блэком вышла непредвиденно долгой и утомительной. Во-первых, Том не ожидал, что молодой человек окажется настолько молод. Мариусу трудно было дать больше восемнадцати. Во-вторых, он оказался необычайно наивен в обращении с бумагами. Потребовалось несколько часов на то, чтобы он разобрался в самых базовых понятиях. Интересно было бы узнать о семейном происхождении этого Блэка, потому как ещё никого с такой фамилией Том не встречал, однако юноша почему-то не желал распространяться о своей семье, и потому Том не стал допытываться, чувствуя, что Мариусу некомфортно говорить на эту тему.  
  
Уже близился вечер, когда все вопросы по продаже собственности наконец-то были решены и Том сел обратно в карету, чтобы ехать домой. Однако ничто в его жизни не шло гладко, лишним доказательством чему послужило отвалившееся по дороге колесо. Кучер извинился ещё раз и ушёл за помощью, не успел Том его окликнуть, и судя по всему можно было не рассчитывать на его возвращение до утра. Встал вопрос: что Тому теперь делать? Эта часть Лондона была ему незнакома. Он не представлял, где искать кров на ночь. И у него намечался худший в жизни канун Нового Года.  
  
Бранясь себе под нос, Том двинулся в направлении единственного поблизости здания. Довольно угрюмого с виду даже для такой снежной ночи. Но особенно выбирать не приходилось.  
  
Прежде чем постучать в дверь, Том Реддл приостановился, чтобы прочитать вывеску, которая гласила:  
  
 **Детский приют Вула. Основан в 1857 г.**  
  
Вполне подходит. Не так ли?


	2. Chapter 2

Миссис Коул тщательно рассмотрела незнакомца. Так странно было увидеть на пороге такого джентльмена, вместо очередного отказничка или какой-нибудь беременной бедняжки. И ещё страннее было узнать, что этот джентльмен ищет место для ночлега, чего — она была просто уверена — в истории Приюта Вула ещё не случалось. Не будь у этого джентльмена такой аристократичной ауры, она решительно отказала бы его просьбе и посоветовала попытать удачу в другом месте. Но едва ли такой состоятельный с виду и хорошо одетый человек стал бы врать о своей беде. И потому она не отказала ему. Как знать, быть может, этот жест доброты обернётся щедрыми пожертвованиями.  
  
Она подбросила дров в камин у себя в кабинете, глядя, как её гость оставляет пальто и шляпу на вешалке, после чего с явной скованностью присаживается на стул. Этому человеку определённо было не больше тридцати, а острые черты его красивого лица показались ей смутно знакомыми. Однако влияние алкоголя не давало ей установить причину.  
  
Тому стало не по себе под взглядом этой дамы средних лет, к которой открывшая дверь служанка обратилась "миссис Коул". Он нерешительно поднёс к губам стакан после того, как женщина сделала щедрый глоток из собственного. Ныне Том крайне внимательно следил за тем, что пьёт. Однажды один глоток уже перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову, и больше он так рисковать не мог. Из своего стакана он отпил, только убедившись, что в нём всего-навсего вино. И пускай в напитке у него не было ничего дурного, но впустившая его дама, на вид которой было около сорока с небольшим, откровенно его разглядывала, чему Том не особо был рад.  
  
— Итак, мистер... — начала миссис Коул.  
  
— Томас. Можете звать меня Томас, миссис Коул.   
  
Том засомневался насчёт того, чтобы представиться полным именем этой не в меру заинтересованной даме, и потому решил назваться именем главы семьи.  
  
— Итак, мистер Томас, поскольку мы совсем не ожидали такого благородного гостя, как вы, прошу извинить меня за столь скудное гостеприимство, — льстивым тоном произнесла миссис Коул.  
  
— Вы были более чем щедры, что позволили мне остаться на ночь. Благодарю за вашу доброту, сударыня. Ничего другого мне не нужно, — в том же тоне постарался ответить Том, дабы женщина осталась им довольна.  
  
— Ужин почти приготовлен, но боюсь, придётся подождать, пока я дам нужные распоряжения... — извиняющимся тоном начала миссис Коул.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, мэм, я уже поужинал. Но спасибо за предложение, — прервал её Том. Мариус устроил весьма пышный ужин, многие блюда из которого Том попробовал впервые. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что ресторан, который Мариус задумал открыть на новоприобретенной собственности, будет пользоваться успехом.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо. В таком случае я велю приготовить вам постель, — в голосе миссис Коул чувствовалось лёгкое облегчение, но вместе с тем и задумчивость.  
  
— Я вполне скоротаю ночь на этом стуле. Ни к чему застилать кровать ради единственной ночи, — поспешно сказал Том, съёжившись при мысли о том, что она могла предложить ему свою собственную постель.  
  
— О нет, мистер Томас, я не могу допустить, чтобы такой джентльмен просидел на деревянном стуле такую холодную ночь. Вы ведь простудитесь в первый же день года. Кроме того, здесь у нас спит прислуга. Остальные комнаты занимают по двое ребятишек и больше, места у нас не хватает, — вздохнула миссис Коул. — И сейчас только в одну комнату возможно вместить дополнительную кровать. Там живёт всего один ребёнок, — как-то неуверенно закончила она.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — заверил её Том. Разделить комнату с ребёнком — это, кажется, наилучшее решение в данный момент.  
  
— Должна сказать, при любых других обстоятельствах я не попросила бы вас устроиться в той комнате. Видите ли, мальчик-то со странностями. Другие дети его не любят, — всё ещё неуверенно продолжала она.  
  
— Всё в порядке, я не стану беспокоить ребёнка, — слабым голосом ответил Том. Он очень устал. И нуждался в отдыхе. А за свою жизнь ему встречались люди и постраннее. Едва ли его можно было напугать непопулярным ребёнком.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Тогда я, с вашего позволения, переговорю с прислугой, — сказала напоследок женщина и ушла.  
  
Полчаса спустя, Том уже плёлся вверх по лестнице на этаж выше, чтобы оказаться перед крошечной комнаткой, в какой у него в поместье Реддлов не поселилась бы даже прислуга. В комнатке располагалась маленькая койка у окна, ещё меньший по размеру платьяной шкафчик, который походил скорее на игрушечный, а всё оставшееся пространство занимала дополнительная кровать. Отсюда даже пришлось вынести стул. На кроватке у окна спиной к двери сидел мальчик, который как будто засмотрелся на падающий за окном снег. Несомненно, миссис Коул предупредила его насчёт нового положения вещей, раз мальчик даже не подумал обернуться.  
  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Томас. Спокойных снов, — пожелала гостю миссис Коул, после чего, бросив в сторону ребёнка колеблющийся взгляд, удалилась.  
  
За неимением вешалки Том опустил шляпу и пальто на кровать и сел на неё сам, чтобы снять обувь. В комнате обнаружился самый крохотный камин, какой Том только мог себе вообразить. Его не хватало, чтобы согреть даже такую игрушечную комнатушку.  
  
Он перевёл взгляд на мальчика и застыл, поняв, что тот пристально смотрит на него в ответ. Этому ребёнку, по-видимому, было меньше десяти, однако телосложением он обладал худощавым и высоким. Голову венчала опрятная и чистая копна тёмных волос. По лбу проходил завиток. На фоне выразительных бровей, острых скул, хорошо очерченной линии челюсти, заострённого носа, розовых губ и очень бледной кожи наиболее выделяющейся чертой лица были тёмные глаза. Том сглотнул. Совокупность всех этих черт показалась ему очень знакомой. Неестественно знакомой.  
  
— Здравствуй, мальчик, — Том задался вопросом, почему у него дрожит голос. — Извини, что потесню тебя этой ночью, — Том попытался улыбнуться, но на лице мальчика по-прежнему отсутствовало какое-либо выражение.  
  
— Вы мистер Томас. Миссис Коул сказала, что ваша карета сломалась, — холодно констатировал мальчик. Очень взрослым для его возраста голосом.  
  
— Всё так, — кивнул Том и в замешательстве спросил: — А как твоё имя, мальчик? — потому как невежливо было обращаться к хозяину комнаты просто "мальчик".  
  
— Моё имя Том. Том Марволо Реддл, — вновь раздался холодный голос.


	3. Chapter 3

Маленький Том проживал в комнате один с трёхлетнего возраста. Потому что никто из детей не желал находиться с ним рядом. Он не мог сказать наверняка, что именно сделал, но самое раннее его воспоминание было о том, как без конца хнычущая девочка на соседней с ним кровати однажды подавилась до потери сознания. После этого происшествия миссис Коул буквально зашвырнула его в эту комнату. На первых порах Том боялся в ней находиться. Нет, он отнюдь не скучал по комнате, полной ноющих детей, но и в полном одиночестве было страшно. Темнота ночи, казалось, его поглощала. Много ночей он проплакал, дрожа и зовя хоть кого-нибудь на помощь, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь оказался рядом. Но никто не услышал, никто не пришёл. Все были слишком заняты, уделяя внимание другим детям — нормальным, по их мнению. Со временем Том уяснил, что только слабые дети плачут и молят о помощи. А сильные дети помогают себе сами. И Том перестал плакать. Привык быть один. И теперь для него это было вполне нормально.  
  
Так что когда миссис Коул сообщила, что подселит к нему в комнату кого-то ещё, Том был поражён и весьма раздражён. Он находиться-то рядом с какой-нибудь надоедливой мелкотой не мог, не то что жить в одной комнате. И вознамерился во что бы то ни стало выжить того, кто попробует вторгнуться в его комнату. Однако когда миссис Коул сказала, что этот человек — взрослый, Том был шокирован. И, по правде говоря, несколько напуган. Он как-то слышал разговор старших ребят о том, что некоторые приюты позволяют взрослым делать с детьми непроизносимые вещи взамен на фунты. Но здесь подобного не случалось, да и миссис Коул, при всех её недостатках, была не из тех людей, которые допустят подобное.   
  
Но почему же тогда одна впустила какого-то Взрослого? Было ли это наказанием за случившееся с Дэвидом несколько дней назад? Но разве Том не сказал ей, что не толкал его? Ведь он действительно ничего такого не делал, а только пожелал, чтобы так случилось, потому что этот поганец дразнил его. Хотя было приятно смотреть, как тот падает с лестницы, видеть растерянность и страх в его глазах. Но миссис Коул, конечно же, Тому не проверила. Когда она вообще его слушала? Но разве Том в тот день не выполнил дополнительную работу по дому? Почему миссис Коул наказывала его сейчас? Том решительно ничего не понимал. А в его возрасте выпроводить взрослого было нелёгкой задачей. В особенности притом, что миссис Коул велела ему в присутствии этого человека вести себя как подобает, иначе он останется без обеда в первый же день нового года.  
  
Когда упомянутый мистер Томас вошёл в комнату, маленький Том напрягся. Однако взрослый не предпринял попытку приблизиться к нему даже после того, как затворил дверь. Маленький Том внимательно рассмотрел незнакомца. Мужчина походил на одного из тех джентльменов, каких маленький Том видел путешествующими в автомобилях или каретах, или посещающими дорогие магазины во время прогулок по Лондону. В них не чувствовалось угрозы. Так что маленький Том повернулся к незнакомцу лицом. Очень приятной наружности, темноволосый и высокий, сильного телосложения, как у актёров на постерах к фильмам. Маленькому Тому показалось, что он знал этого человека прежде, хотя готов был поклясться, что встретился с ним впервые в жизни.  
  
А потом мужчина заговорил с ним глубоким голосом, который тоже показался Тому знакомым. И он заговорил в ответ. Вот только когда мальчик назвал вслух своё имя, то обнаружил, как изменилось выражение лица мужчины. Тот выглядел ошеломлённым, от лица его отлила вся кровь. Это повергло маленького Тома в ещё более глубокое замешательство. Он ведь не собирался пугать этого человека.  
  
Неужто это его имя произвело подобное впечатление?


	4. Chapter 4

— Том Марволо Реддл, — заявил ребёнок с холодом, заморозившим каждую клеточку его тела.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — пробормотал он со слабой мольбой о том, чтобы ему просто послышалось.  
  
— Меня зовут Том Марволо Реддл, — повторил мальчик, чуть нахмурившись.  
  
Всё-таки он не ослышался. Ему ничего не померещилось. И теперь стало ясно, почему этот мальчик был зеркальным отражением его самого в детстве. С несколько минут Том просто сидел без какого-либо движения. Такого просто не могло с ним случиться. Прошлое, от которого он убегал все эти годы, не могло настигнуть его вот так. Хотелось выскочить из комнаты, хотелось спросить с миссис Коул, что это за колдовство, хотелось как можно быстрее умчаться прочь от этого ребёнка — в безопасность стен своего дома. Но он неспособен был сделать ничего из этого. Потому что все силы оставили его.  
  
— Что с вами? — на сей раз в холодном голосе присутствовало любопытство. Это помогло Тому выйти из ступора.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто... твоё имя... — Том не знал, что сказать. Он рассматривал идею уйти прямо сейчас. Но в таком случае ему придётся объяснить той женщине причину или замёрзнуть на улице. К тому же, останется слишком много неотвеченных вопросов.  
  
— Том — это самое обычное имя, — разочарованно пробормотал мальчик, словно говорил сам с собой. — Говорят, что меня назвали в честь отца. А второе имя взяли от деда по матери.  
  
У Тома опять воздух застрял в горле. Помнится, старшего из Мраксов как раз и звали Марволо. А значит, Меропа не соврала о своей беременности. Но почему же тогда мальчик очутился в сиротском приюте?  
  
— А где твоя мать? — не удержался от вопроса Том.  
  
Маленький Том бросил на мистера Томаса крайне подозрительный взгляд. Этот человек вёл себя очень странно.  
  
— Её больше нет. Миссис Коул сказала, что она умерла сразу после моего рождения, — сообщил мальчик. И тогда выражение лица мужчины слегка переменилось.  
  
Так значит, Меропа мертва. И никогда уже не вернётся в его жизнь. Но тем не менее Том не мог испытать облегчения. Не мог думать, что она заслужила смерти, зная, что та беспомощно умерла в стенах сиротского приюта, оставив после себя сына. И хотя Том не печалился о ней, но и радости от узнанного не получил.  
  
— Когда ты родился, ээ, Том? — с большим усилием обратился он к мальчику по имени.  
  
— 31 декабря 1926, — кратко ответил маленький Том. Помнить о том, что как раз сегодня его День Рождения, ему не хотелось. Да и никому другому здесь.  
  
Получается, ребёнок появился на свет спустя четыре месяца после того, как он ушёл от Меропы. Стало быть, сейчас ему восемь лет.  
  
— Так у тебя сегодня День Рождения! — голос Тома неосознанно смягчился. — А ваша управляющая забыла мне сказать.  
  
— С чего бы ей помнить? Даты рождения нужны только для приёма в школу, — резко произнёс маленький Том. Не то чтобы он никогда в жизни не видел празднований Дня Рождения. Их устраивали ребята из школы, у которых были семьи, и даже приютские, знавшие свою дату рождения, по-своему пытались их отмечать, но маленького Тома никто никогда не поздравлял. Не то чтобы ему самому этого хотелось. Просто эта тема была ему неудобна и неприятна.  
  
Том вздохнул; в его понимании День Рождения подразумевал бурную вечеринку с кучей гостей или, на худой конец, ужин в кругу семьи. Он забыл, конечно, что речь идёт о сиротском приюте. И мысль об этом не давала покоя. Он ещё раз взглянул на мальчика, который вновь сосредоточился на падавшем за окном снеге, заложив руку за голову в точности так, как это делал сам Том, чтобы расслабиться. Вне всяких сомнений, это был его сын. Ребёнок, которого он никогда не хотел. Но коль скоро вышло так, что он узнал о его существовании, игнорировать этот факт было нельзя. Тем более после того, как Том увидел, в какой атмосфере растёт ребёнок. В конце концов этот мальчик оставался законным наследником семейства Реддлов, потому как Том, пускай и находясь под действием чар, соединился с Меропой законным браком, а развод у них так и не состоялся. При всём своём отвращении Том был не настолько нелогичен, чтобы считать ребёнка повинным в поступках матери. Этот мальчик, в конце концов, никогда даже не видел свою мать. В сущности она подвергла опасности не одну жизнь, а целых две. И Том невольно чувствовал себя плохо по этому поводу.  
  
И тут вдруг по позвоночнику у него прокатилась дрожь. Почему миссис Коул сказала, что этот мальчик со странностями? Ведь он также является и наследником той отбитой семейки. А что если он такой же, как они?  
  
— Почему другие дети тебя недолюбливают? — чуть ли не с отчаянием спросил Том. — По словам миссис Коул, — добавил он, поскольку ребёнок обернулся к нему.  
  
Маленький Том удивился тому, с каким тоном мужчина обратился к нему. Почему он задаёт подобные вопросы? Кто он такой?  
  
— Они все раздражают. Я не такой, как они. Потому и держу их подальше, — осторожно ответил маленький Том.  
  
— Ты их пугаешь? — спросил Том всё в том же отчаянном тоне. Потому что в настоящий момент ничто не было так важно узнать, как это.  
  
— Если меня кто-то беспокоит, с ними случаются разные вещи. За это меня обзывают фриком, — этот человек показал, что понимает его. Потому маленький Том и отвечал на его вопросы.  
  
Том уронил голову на подушку. Им всецело овладела усталость. Измождённое тело сейчас просто не дало бы ему встать с постели. В таком случае он уйдет на восходе солнца. Прочь от этого места и отпрыска-фрика Меропы Мракс. Он отвернулся от другой кровати и крепко сомкнул глаза.  
  
Маленький Том смотрел, как мистер Томас заснул, не пожелав ему спокойной ночи. Мальчик разочарованно фыркнул. Пускай они и чужие друг другу, но этот человек, казалось, был сильнее заинтересован пообщаться с ним, чем кто-либо в приюте или школе. Однако ему ни к чему было сожалеть на этот счёт, ведь он — другой.  
  
Мальчик повернулся к мужчине спиной и вскоре тоже задремал.


	5. Chapter 5

Мужчина проснулся весь в испарине. Кошмары, прекратившиеся на какое-то время, настигли его по-новой. Он продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами в попытке избежать окружавшей его реальности. Но тут негромкий звук вынудил его открыть глаза.   
  
В комнате царил почти полный мрак, огни в камине потухли. Лишь лунный свет пробивался в окно, придавая всему вокруг неясные очертания.   
  
Том повернулся на источник звука и обнаружил, что лежавший на соседней кровати ребёнок свернулся калачиком, издавая поскуливающие звуки. Свет луны падал прямо на его ангельское личико. Том не мог не признать, что ребёнок просто прекрасен. Отчасти он даже гордился. Его сын вырастет очень красивым мужчиной, ещё красивее его.  
  
Когда ребёнок всхлипнул во сне, Том встревожился. Он сделал глубокий вздох, встал с постели и, приблизившись к чужой кровати, присел перед мальчиком на корточки, силясь расслышать, что тот бормочет во сне.  
  
— Я ничего не сделал. Пожалуйста, послушай, — жалобно стенал мальчик. — Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста, вернись.  
  
Мальчика немилосердно трясло: не то от холода, не то от страха.  
  
Том не мог больше спокойно на это смотреть. У мальчика был кошмар, он боялся. И всё отвращение и страх, владевшие Томом, померкли перед увиденным. Он нагнулся, поднял сына и привлёк его к своей груди.   
  
Ещё никогда в жизни он не обнимал ребёнка. При обручении с Сесилией у него и в мыслях не было создавать собственную семью. Ему тогда был всего двадцать один год. Он не поверил в беременность Меропы и уж тем более не думал о её возможном ребёнке. Но сегодня, когда он держал этого мальчика в объятиях, что-то всколыхнулось у него внутри. Нет, он не полюбил его ни с того, ни с сего. Но испытал к нему искреннее сожаление. Этот ребёнок унаследовал материнскую судьбу: он не выбирал, как и при каких обстоятельствах ему родиться. Он был одинок и изолирован. Тома в его возрасте окружали мать, няня и служанки. Он даже представить не мог, каково это: когда растёшь совсем один и тебе совершенно некого любить.  
  
Мальчик в его крепких объятиях напрягся всем телом, но не проснулся.   
  
 _Никто никогда не обнимал этого ребёнка?_  — фыркнул Том. И чему тут было удивляться? Никто мальчику здесь не симпатизировал, приютские даже не помнили, когда у него День Рождения.   
  
Сердце Тома налилось печалью. Пускай сам он и был озабочен лишь собственным несчастьем, всё же у него всегда оставалась заботливая семья. У него было семейное везение, позволявшее вести роскошную жизнь. А что досталось мальчику? Его жизнь была не менее травматичной, чем у отца.  
  
Продолжая успокаивать сына, Том прижался губами к его лбу. И тело маленького Тома потихоньку расслабилось. Кошмарный сон прошёл.  
  
— Всё хорошо, малой. Расслабься и спи, — прошептал он своему сыну так, как самому ему когда-то шептала мать. И за его плечи медленно схватились руки маленького Тома, уютно дремавшего у отца на груди.   
  
Так, вместе с сыном, отец медленно погрузился в дрёму на маленькой кровати.


	6. Chapter 6

Том проснулся первым, когда начало блекнуть утреннее небо. Он опустил взгляд на мальчика, который до сих пор крепко спал, не расцепив кольца рук на его шее. Том поморщился, потому как его левая рука ныла под тяжестью детской головы. Том аккуратно высвободил затёкшую конечность и опустил голову ребёнка на подушку, однако руки мальчика на удивление крепко обвивали его шею и расцепить их оказалось далеко не просто. На миг Тому почудилось, будто он никогда уже из них не вырвется, будто мальчик знает, кто он такой, и утащит его за собой туда, откуда выхода нет. По позвоночнику прошла волна паники, и Том приложил большее усилие, чтобы освободиться.  
  
Мальчик издал разочарованный потревоженный стон, и Том застыл. Он не хотел встречаться с ним лицом к лицу да и не знал, как. Но к большому его облегчению, ребёнок только перевернулся на другой бок, оказавшись к нему спиной, и до Тома дошло, что теперь он свободен.  
  
Взгляд переместился к окну. Там едва наметился рассвет. Том вновь перевёл взгляд на спящего сына. Вот он, его шанс сбежать отсюда без оглядки. Никто ничего не заподозрит, та пропойца не увидит здесь никакой связи. После новости о смерти Меропы он теперь мог начать жизнь — или то, что от неё осталось — с чистого листа. Какое ему дело должно быть до фриковатого ребёнка Меропы, чьим отцом он поневоле стал?   
  
Том стремительно схватил пальто и шляпу, зашнуровал туфли и покинул комнату до того, как проснётся мальчик вместе с его совестью.  
  
Сейчас, спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он осматривал обстановку более пристально, потому как минувшей ночью такой возможности не представилось. Зданию была не одна сотня лет, и пускай всё здесь было чистым, но выглядело тусклым и неприятным. Казалось, что-то в самом этом здании способно было высосать из жизни всю радость и надежду, и этот дом был последним местом, в котором хотелось провести первый день в году.  
  
— Доброго утра, мистер Томас. Надеюсь, вам хорошо спаслось, — вмешался в мысли Тома дребезжащий голос, и он, вздрогнув, обнаружил позади себя пожилую даму в пенсне.   
  
— Я Марта, работаю здесь. Мадам Коул ещё не встала, так что мне полагается позаботиться о госте, — сообщила она.  
  
— О, тогда, будьте любезны, передайте ей мою величайшую благодарность за ночлег, иначе я бы просто замёрз насмерть. Также, пожалуйста, принесите мои извинения за то, что не дожидаюсь личной встречи, ибо мне пора уходить, — торопливо проговорил Том, которому уже не терпелось оказаться на улице.  
  
— Но к чему такая спешка, господин? Ещё нет и шести, а Мадам не обрадуется, если вы уйдёте без завтрака, — сказала Марта. — Или это всё из-за Тома? — голос пожилой дамы посерьёзнел, а Том некомфортно поёжился, вспоминая о том, что сын носит его имя.  
  
— Почему? Почему вы спрашиваете? — Том очень постарался скрыть дрожь в собственном голосе. К счастью, у Марты, видимо, было слабое зрение, и потому она не могла углядеть внешнее сходство между ним с сыном (и почему Том вообще воспринимал его как сына? Пора бы уже выкинуть это из головы).  
  
— Видите ли, он никого к себе в комнату не пускает, да и не то чтобы другие ребятишки так уж рвались к нему. Кому ж захочется делить комнату с фриком, — заявила Марта.   
  
А Тома почему-то очень задело это "фрик". Пускай он знал, что это правда, но чтобы какие-то мещане так высказывались о наследнике Реддлов? Да представляла ли она себе, что многие из фамилии Реддлов в своё время служили при Королевском дворе и даже в Британском Парламенте?  
  
«Она говорит о безвестном сироте, а не о твоём сыне», — напомнил себе Том.  
  
— Нет, он ничего плохого не сделал, просто я спешу домой, — и также Том спешил закончить этот разговор.  
  
— Ему же лучше, а то какое же дитё обрадуется наказанию в первый же день в году? Даже такой чудной, как Том, — пробурчала Марта.  
  
— Наказанию? — Том, нахмурившись, обернулся к Марте.  
  
— Мадам предупреждала его, что если создаст каких-нибудь проблем, то будет один выметать и драить весь дом да и на пустой живот к тому же.  
  
Слушая об этом, Том стиснул руки, но Марта, похоже, ничего не заметила.  
  
— Видите ли, господин, на детишек мы руку не поднимаем, Мадам очень не любит суровых наказаний — этим наш приют и отличается от других, — продолжила она.  
  
Том сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы переварить информацию о "мягких" наказаниях в приюте Вула. Он не припоминал, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни пропустил приём пищи, однако по тону этой женщины было ясно, что голодать его сыну приходилось далеко не впервые.  
  
— Я не перестаю слышать о том, что все считают его фриком, однако лично мне он показался очень воспитанным мальчиком, — включился в разговор Том. Он просто обязан был это сказать и он не соврал. Его мальчик действительно нёс в себе аристократичную ауру, которая проявлялась без всякого труда.  
  
— Это Том-то воспитанный? Пожалуй, все несчастные случаи с другими детьми и украденные так называемым воспитанным мальчиком вещи стоит по-другому назвать.   
  
Когда они с Мартой спустились в холл, Том увидел стоящего там, на выходе в коридор, молодого парня лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, расплывшегося в саркастической улыбке.  
  
— Джек, ты чего здесь? Пора будить детей, завтрак не будет ждать, — раздражённо обратилась к нему Марта.  
  
— А я и собирался, Марта, да услыхал тут, что благородный господин расхваливает нашего местного фрика, вот и решил вмешаться, — парень усмехнулся Тому. — Кстати, это же тот джентльмен, который загостил к нам прошлой ночью? Мадам сказала. Вы мистер Томас, да? А мы раньше не встречались? Какое-то лицо знакомое, — глаза паренька сузились.  
  
Но прежде чем Том успел ответить, по всему зданию раздался звонок.  
  
— Довольно Джек. Миссис Коул не обрадуется, если услышит, что ты докучаешь нашему гостю, так что ступай и собери детей к завтраку, — махнула рукой Марта, и парень, пожав плечами, ушёл.  
  
— Вы уж извините за него, господин. Он у нас тут самый старший из ребятишек, вот ему и поручили надзор за остальными, но уж больно серьёзно он взялся за свою роль, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Марта.  
  
— А может, полномочия вскружили ему голову, потому что говорит он скорее как задира, а не как надзиратель, — заметил Том с явным раздражением в голосе.  
  
— Что ж, можно и так сказать, но всё же насчёт Тома он не ошибся. Мальчик ответственен за череду странных происшествий с теми детьми, что с ним повздорили, и хотя мы точно не знаем, как он делает то, что делает, но все следы ведут именно к нему.  
  
Том со вздохом слушал рассказ Марты о сыне. Не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что этот мальчик — настоящий наследник чокнутого семейства Мраксов. Однако для Тома этот факт не оправдывал обзывания ребёнка фриком. Что если его сын делал всё ненарочно? Что если он был точно так же беспомощен и растерян, как и другие дети? Если Том правильно помнил, то во сне мальчик издавал совершенно невинные мольбы. Что если окружающие просто не понимали его и толкали на неподобающие действия?  
  
Поглощённый собственными мыслями, Том и не заметил, как вошёл в столовую. А теперь увидел целую вереницу детей разных возрастов, с маленькими тарелочками в руках выстроившихся в очередь. Некоторые глядели на него, переговариваясь друг с дружкой вполголоса, но младшего Тома среди них видно не было. Ясное дело, его не допустят к завтраку до тех пор, пока миссис Коул не получит личное подтверждение от гостя о том, что тот не доставил никаких хлопот.  
  
Один за другим дети получали свою порцию еды. Том посмотрел в их тарелки: два тоста с джемом, яйцо вкрутую и стакан молока. И это весь завтрак? К тому же в новогодний день? А его сыну ещё придётся потрудиться, чтобы заслужить такую жалкую кормёшку?  
  
— У них всегда такой завтрак? — Том очень постарался скрыть презрительную усмешку.  
  
— Нет, господин, яйца или джем у нас припасены для особых случаев, как сегодня, а в обычный день им подают овсянку.  
  
Хорошо, что в этот момент внимание Марты занимали дети и она не заметила омерзения на его лице.  
  
 _Овсянка?_  Не существовало такой еды, какую Том ненавидел бы сильнее и выбрасывал всякий раз, как вынужден был есть, а его сын был обречён питаться этой дрянью каждое утро? Если мальчик в этом плане хоть сколько-нибудь походил на отца, то завтрак для него представлялся ежедневной пыткой.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Томас. Вы уж извините, что я так поздно встала, — произнесла наконец-то появившаяся в столовой миссис Коул. Вид у неё был несколько утомлённый: вероятно, спала она не слишком хорошо. — Надеюсь, ночью у вас всё было спокойно, а иначе...  
  
— Я хочу сводить его на завтрак, — поспешно выпалил Том, не дав ей закончить.  
  
— Что? — миссис Коул казалась ошеломлённой. Видимо, у неё попросту в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то мог пожелать угостить их так называемого фрика завтраком.  
  
— Я к тому, что он ведь снизошёл до того, чтобы впустить к себе чужака на ночь, и кроме того, вчера был его День Рождения, так что я хочу отблагодарить его.  
  
Миссис Коул оглядела его с той расчётливостью, какой не проявляла минувшей ночью, и в конце концов согласно кивнула.  
  
— Ну хорошо, можете взять его, но постарайтесь вернуться до конца дня, иначе нам придётся сообщить о его пропаже, ведь мы, как вы знаете, взяли за него ответственность.  
  
Том не был уверен, почему, но теперь в обращении миссис Коул уже не чувствовалось былой вежливости.  
  
— Я верну его до полудня, даю слово, — Том изобразил крест на своей груди.  
  
— Посмотрим, джентльмен, — усмехнулась она и выкрикнула: — Джек, вели Тому спускаться, и пускай оденется в новый комплект, который получил на Рождество.  
  
  
***  
  
Маленький Том не понимал, что произошло прошлой ночью. Он помнил, что видел плохой сон. В действительности ничего нового, они у него часто бывали. Странные фигуры, разноцветные огни, неестественные создания и необыкновенные строения, взывающие к нему, были в его снах обычным делом. Он знал: эти сны пытаются ему сказать что-то, чего он ещё не понял.   
  
Однако сегодняшний сон походил на один из тех, какие являлись ему в возрасте трёх лет, когда он был заброшен в одиночестве в комнате под номером двадцать семь. К нему вернулось воспоминание о тех временах когда он хотел, чтобы окружающие поверили, что он никому не вредил намеренно. Ныне он больше не собирался оправдываться, а вместо этого научился получать удовольствие, видя, что люди боятся его, и тем не менее при нём осталась травматичная память о том времени, когда никого не было рядом, хотя он так в этом нуждался; о том, как заботились о других детях — даже о его обидчиках — а на него не обращали внимания; о том, как он плакал ночи напролёт, дрожа в одиночестве и в ожидании, что вот придёт отец и заберёт его из этого ада. Все эти воспоминания вернулись к нему прошлой ночью. А потом что-то произошло, кто-то прикоснулся к нему, и прикосновение это оказалось необычным. Таким, какого он никогда ещё не ощущал. Он чувствовал спокойствие, чувствовал безопасность, и это состояние было ему совсем незнакомо. Впервые за восемь лет своей жизни он по-настоящему спал без снов. Но кто же мог так к нему прикоснуться? Тот незнакомец? Кто этот человек? Куда он ушёл утром, пока Том ещё спал? Как они были связаны?  
  
— Эй, Фрик! Мадам ждёт тебя в столовой, спускайся в новой одежде, — заглянул в приоткрытую дверь Джек, вырвав Тома из задумчивости.  
  
Он скривился при виде самопровозглашённого приютского надзирателя, а на деле — придурка, каких поискать. В приюте Джек был самым отъявленным задирой и до некоторого времени как никто другой измывался над Томом, но всегда выходил сухим из воды, ведь фрики, по-видимому, заслуживают того, чтобы их шпыняли. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день Джек не свалился в бадью с горячей водой и почему-то не мог самостоятельно выбраться, пока на помощь не подоспела миссис Коул. Всё произошло именно так, как того хотелось маленькому Тому, хотя он по сей день гадал, как это получилось. С тех пор Джек перестал проявлять к нему агрессию, хотя словесных подколок не оставил.  
  
Но на сей раз Том удивился его приказу.  
  
— Почему мадам хочет, чтобы я оделся в новое? — непонимающе спросил он. Весьма необычное требование со стороны миссис Коул.  
  
— Какая разница? — пожал плечами Джек. — Может, она таки нашла желающего купить тебя за хорошенькую цену.  
  
Да уж, и какого ещё ответа можно было ожидать от этого осла? Но маленький Том оставил его издёвку без ответа. Он чуял нутром, что в этот Новый Год всё изменится.  
  
И когда миссис Коул ему сообщила, что тот незнакомец — который, как выяснилось, ещё никуда не ушёл — сводит его позавтракать, маленький Том не усомнился в своей интуиции.


	7. Chapter 7

Том бросил нервный взгляд на сына, молча идя рядом с ним. Мальчик не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как управляющая приюта велела ему составить их гостю компанию. Невозможно было понять, о чём тот думает, но у него, безусловно, была масса вопросов. Мальчик явно не удовлетворился тем предлогом, под которым его вывели из приюта, однако, в отличие от того, как повели бы себя в данной ситуации его ровесники, держался уверенно.   
  
Почему-то Том был благодарен за это. Он и сам понять не мог, откуда родилось это стремление провести время с сыном, от которого он должен бы бежать без оглядки. Он до сих пор с этим не разобрался. Но не мог ничего поделать с любопытством узнать мальчика поближе после всего увиденного и услышанного в приюте.  
  
Мужчина внимательно присмотрелся к мальчику вблизи. Для своих восьми лет тот был довольно высок. Худощав при своём росте, хотя назвать его тощим было нельзя — напротив, строение конечностей указывало на хорошую физическую форму. Потому неудивительно, что мальчик без труда поспевал за размашистой поступью отца.  
  
В утреннем свете кожа маленького Тома казалась такой бледной, словно состояла изо льда, а розовые губы выглядели пересохшими. Одежда его представляла из себя простой чёрный свитер и брюки. Даром что новые, они были ему коротковаты и потому казались малы, однако даже в такой незатейливой одежде этот ребёнок выглядел царственно. Шёл он, заложив руки в карманы. Его старший спутник вспомнил, что у мальчика нет перчаток.  
  
Этим ранним утром лондонская улица почти пустовала, в пределах видимости не было ни одной кареты или машины, так что до ресторана им пришлось идти пешком. Даже сквозь все слои собственной одежды Том ощущал кусачий холод, а маленькая шапочка мальчика не способна была прикрыть ему уши, которые вместе с щеками порозовели от мороза. Том ничего не смог с собой поделать и накрыл щёки ребёнка собственными руками в перчатках. Кожа была холодна, как лёд.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — вздрогнул маленький Том, и мужчина тотчас убрал руки, мысленно коря себя за то, что испугал ребёнка. Всё же он чужой для него.  
  
— Извини меня, Том, я просто хотел проверить, не замёрз ли ты, — попытался объясниться Том.  
  
Маленький Том нахмурился. Никому сроду не было дела до того, холодно ему или нет, и уж тем более никто его не трогал вот так. Почему этот человек настолько в нём заинтересован? Уж не думает ли над усыновлением? Да только кому захочется взять ребёнка с его-то репутацией. А может, Джек не просто так молол языком, и этот человек в самом деле хочет купить его и пользовать на своё усмотрение? Но этот незнакомец кажется таким благородным — неужели он пойдёт на подобное?  
  
— Сейчас январь. Разве странно, что можно замёрзнуть? — ответил маленький Том, чуть сдвинув брови.  
  
— Но твоя одежда кажется слишком короткой для такой погоды — неужели это правда рождественский подарок? — Том просто обязан был об этом спросить.  
  
На лицо ребёнка набежала тень.  
— Миссис Коул говорит, я слишком быстро расту по сравнению с другими детьми, а портной не может ежегодно подстраиваться под изменения моего роста, — маленькому Тому совсем не нравилось говорить на эту огорчающую тему.  
  
Он возобновил ходьбу.  
  
А мужчина сцепил зубы. Вот оно как, его сын испытывал проблемы даже по этой части? Просто потому, что отличался от остальных детей?  
  
— Постой минуту, Том, — окликнул мужчина, и ребёнок остановился, глядя на него вопросительно. А Том снял с себя кашне и плотно повязал мальчику на шею. От изумления тот выкатил глаза.  
  
— Зачем? — мальчику на самом деле хотелось знать. Такой жест доброты был ему совершенно внове.  
  
— Потому что тебе это нужно, иначе ты совсем замёрзнешь и простудишься, — сказал Том, тем временем принявшись вновь растирать мальчику щёки, чтобы хоть немного согреть.  
  
— Не простужусь, — пожал плечами маленький Том. — Я ходил по Лондону в старом свитере и не в такой холод, — несмотря на свои слова, он не мог отрицать, насколько приятно было прикосновение тонкорунной шерсти к коже, замёрзшей на холодном ветру с побережья Темзы, вдоль которой они проходили. Он не предпринял попытку оттолкнуть от себя руки мистера Томаса.  
  
На сердце у Тома было тяжело. Он положил руку на плечи мальчику и привлёк его к теплу своего пальто. На лице ребёнка ничего не отразилось, однако он и не оказал сопротивления, дав Тому понять, что тоже хочет тепла.  
  
В скором времени они пришли к одному из излюбленных для Тома ресторанов, куда он в студенческие годы частенько захаживал позавтракать вместе с друзьями. Очень старое и роскошное заведение для настоящих английских аристократов.  
  
Управляющий чуть заметно нахмурился при виде скромного одеяния маленького Тома, однако промолчал на этот счёт, учитывая, что мальчик пришёл в сопровождении благородного господина и давнего клиента, сходства между которыми он, однако, не разглядел.  
  
В помещении царило уютное тепло. Том повесил пальто и шляпу на спинку стула и снял перчатки, когда их сопроводили к свободному столику. Он заказал для них полный английский завтрак, а потом перевёл взгляд на мальчика, который с безразличием оглядывал интерьер, не проявляя присущего детям любопытства.  
  
— Ты говорил, что ходил по Лондону, — попробовал завести беседу Том, — но с кем? — он серьёзно не считал, что у кого-то в приюте нашлось бы время сводить ребёнка в город.  
  
— Мне не нужен провожатый, — ответил мальчик пугающе холодным голосом.  
  
И всё же мужчина выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Бесспорно, ты очень умный ребёнок, но разве тебе не страшно потеряться?  
  
Самого его мать до старшей школы не отпускала погулять по крошечному Литтл-Хэнглтону, а этот ребёнок совсем один бродил по такому крупному городу, как Лондон?  
  
— Не потеряюсь. Я гуляю один с первого класса и узнаю любую улицу, по которой однажды прошёл. Сейчас я знаю большинство лондонских улиц, — в голосе мальчика прозвучала нотка гордости.  
  
Том знал, что дети, предоставленные самим себе, рано приобретают определённые навыки, однако услышанное им сейчас было достойно похвалы даже для ребёнка.  
  
— Тебе необходимо знать, что в Лондоне немало опасных людей, которые похищают таких, как ты, детей для всевозможных незаконных дел, — Том не скрывал своего беспокойства. Он по-настоящему тревожился из-за того, что одинокий ребёнок мог стать лёгкой добычей для преступников.  
  
Маленький Том тоже почувствовал его беспокойство, которое было для него совершенно ново. Когда бы он ни задержался дотемна, миссис Коул обычно бранила его, а иногда и наказывала; Марта иногда давала ему лекарство или горячей воды, но это скорее из-за опасения, что если он заболеет, то ей придётся возиться с таким фриком.  
  
Сейчас же в голосе этого мужчины звучала неподдельная обеспокоенность, совершенно не знакомый ему тон. Всё это было крайне смущающе.  
  
— Я могу себя защитить, у меня уже был опыт.  
  
Маленький Том не соврал. Джек с его дружками были не лучше преступников и по слухам имели какие-то дела с контрабандистами. Если уж Том с ними сладил, то при необходимости справится и с настоящими преступниками. Это неправда, что плохие люди его не волновали, и всё же делаться сильнее казалось ему более полезным, чем прятки за закрытыми дверями. Этот мир — не для слабых.  
  
Тем временем им принесли готовый заказ. В него входил бекон, сосиски, яйца-пашот, консервированные бобы, поджаренные помидоры, грибы, картофель в мундире, тосты, белый и черный пудинг, как в традиционном английском завтраке, с дополнением в виде апельсинового сока и крупного заварочного чайника. Не просто завтрак. Обед и ужин в одном на целую неделю в приюте Вула. У маленького Тома заурчал живот, напоминая о том, что он ничего не ел вот уже двенадцать часов. Аромат пищи здорово его взбудоражил, но всё же мальчик, как подобает ребёнку из благородных, дождался, пока мистер Томас наполнит его тарелку.  
  
Том заметил, что ребёнок знает правила столового этикета, и если бы не одежда, никто бы и не догадался, что он новичок в подобном месте. Сам мужчина голода не испытал: последний ужин у Мариуса Блэка был более чем щедр, да и потом, в голове у него нёсся нескончаемый поток мыслей, так что думать о еде было просто невозможно. Так что он лишь попивал потихоньку чай, наблюдая, как ест мальчик. При всех манерах за столом, охота, с какой маленький Том поглощал еду, выдавала то, насколько он на самом деле проголодался.  
  
У Тома щемило сердце: наследник Реддлов ел как следует впервые за восемь лет своей жизни. Впервые Том испытал лёгкое сожаление по поводу того, что не интересовался заявленной беременностью Меропы.  
  
Том даже удивился ходу собственных мыслей. До вчерашнего дня он не испытывал к той ведьме ничего, кроме презрения. Казалось, с той минуты, как он вырвался из её ловушки, ненависть гнев и отвращение стали движущими силами его жизни. Он знал, что никогда уже не оправится от полученной травмы. Но каковы могут быть пределы ненависти и обвинения по отношению к покойному человеку? Все негативные чувства уже потеряли остроту, оставив после себя вакуум. Имя Меропы Мракс ничего больше для него не значило. Место покойницы в его сознании занял живой дышащий ребёнок.  
  
Помимо прочих способностей, маленький Том, как оказалось, обладал бо́льшим аппетитом, нежели его сверстники. У него ушло совсем немного времени на всю приготовленную для него еду. Привередой его не назовёшь. Прикончив стакан сока, мальчик аккуратно промакнул рот бумажной салфеткой и поднял глаза на Тома.  
  
— Спасибо за еду, сэр, — поблагодарил он своим холодным манерным тоном.  
  
— Где ты научился пользоваться столовыми приборами? — с неприкрытым изумлением поинтересовался Том. Уж чего-чего, а такого умения от ребёнка из сиротского приюта он ожидал в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Я видел, как ими пользуются господа и дамы в ресторанах, пока ходил по улицам. Я не забываю ничего, что видел, — буднично произнёс Том. Он запоминал нормы этикета отнюдь не потому, что так уж хотел стать одним из тех благородных джентльменов, просто он видел необходимость соблюдать эти нормы, чтобы произвести положительное впечатление на людей, которые в дальнейшем могут поспособствовать тебе в достижении цели. Он применял эту тактику на школьных учителях, чьё отношение к нему не подвергалось искажению через призму слухов о его "фриковатости", и в результате ему всегда разрешали уйти с занятий пораньше.  
  
— А чем ещё ты занимаешься, кроме прогулок? Должно же у тебя быть какое-то увлечение.  
  
Подсознательно Том хотел найти в этом ребёнке ещё какое-нибудь сходство с собой, помимо внешности. И отчаянно желал игнорировать его связь с Меропой.  
  
— Мне нравится читать, — немного подумав, ответил маленький Том. — Я прочитал все учебники ещё до первого триместра, а после них учебники за следующий класс. Я стараюсь заглядывать в общественные библиотеки и книжные магазины, но не могу там ничего купить или одолжить, так что просто стараюсь задержаться там как можно дольше.  
  
Том испытал облегчение: его сын не был безграмотен, как родня по материнской линии, а унаследовал отцовскую любовь к книгам. В поместье Реддлов имелась собственная библиотека, пополнявшаяся каждым поколением, и в частности сам Том внёс в неё свой вклад.  
  
— Так в каком ты сейчас классе? — исходя из возраста, Том предполагал, что ребёнок учится в третьем классе.  
  
— В пятом. Учитель не может перевести меня в следующий, пока мне не исполнится десять, — с досадой ответил мальчик. — Мне больше нечего изучать в нынешнем классе, поэтому я ухожу из школы пораньше, чтобы не умереть от скуки.  
  
— И учителя тебе позволяют? — Том ощутил, как покалывает изнутри злость. Насколько безответственны учителя, что отпускают ребёнка слоняться в одиночку?  
  
— Им всё равно, ведь у меня есть определённая репутация, — саркастически усмехнулся ребёнок. — И потом, я лучший за все годы обучения, так что нет причин меня удерживать.  
  
Не успел Том как следует восхититься гениальностью сына, как официант поднёс им счёт. Том расплатился, добавив щедрые чаевые.  
  
Когда отец с сыном направились к выходу, управляющий раскланялся перед ними, а после вполголоса обратился к Тому:  
— Сэр, у Вас очень прилежный сын, и всё же в следующий раз приоденьте и его тоже. Наш ресторан очень чтит приличия, но для Вас как для давнего клиента мы сделали исключение.  
  
Том кивнул и быстро вышел. Такое ощущение, словно его поймали на каком-то преступлении. Впервые кто-то догадался, что этот ребёнок приходится ему сыном. Он забыл, что они уже не в полутёмном приюте. Кто угодно мог увидеть сходство между ними. И Том совсем не был уверен, как ему на это реагировать. Разве ему не надо было опасаться, что правда о его прошлом выплывет на свет и бежать будет некуда? Следовало бы как можно скорее вернуть ребёнка в приют и уйти собственной дорогой. Но вместо этого он схватил сына за руку и повёл к магазину одежды на соседней от ресторана улице, сражаясь с побуждением уехать домой прямо сейчас.


	8. Chapter 8

На Томе больше не было перчаток. Маленькая ладошка ребёнка лежала в объятиях его собственной, более крупной. Он поглаживал большим пальцем по костяшкам маленькой руки. У мальчика были эстетически длинные стройные пальцы, как и у него. Приходилось держать в узде побуждение осыпать их поцелуями.  
  
На полный и довольный желудок маленький Том больше не испытывал холода. Впервые в жизни он попробовал так много самых разных вкуснейших кушаний. Рабом желудка он отнюдь не был, но ему безусловно хотелось испробовать вкус хорошей жизни. И потому мальчик не стал задавать вопросов, когда вместо того чтобы отправиться назад в приют Вула, мистер Томас повёл его к одёжному магазину. Хотелось узнать, к чему всё придёт. Если этот человек потребует слишком многого взамен, он найдёт способ выкрутиться, а до тех пор лучше наслаждаться тем, что дают. Маленький Том был слишком умён, чтобы упускать подобную возможность.  
  
Так же как управляющий ресторана, владелец магазина одежды безошибочно узнал в маленьком Томе сына его старшего спутника и повёл их в отдел детской одежды. Том взял на примерку для сына несколько самых нарядных и добротных костюмчиков и свитеров.  
  
— Я сам могу, — торопливо сказал мальчик, когда Том уже принялся раздевать его. Он раньше других приютских детей научился самостоятельности и уже даже не помнил, когда в последний раз Марта одевала его или купала. И так неловко было, что теперь его раздевал кто-то другой, к тому же совершенно незнакомый человек.  
  
— Умеешь правильно надевать такие костюмы? Ты и в примерочные пробирался? — спросил Том, через голову стягивая с мальчика свитер. Ему никогда ещё не доводилось одевать ребёнка. Он немного нервничал, но в то же время испытывал чрезвычайное взволнованное нетерпение, словно его ожидал новый, ни с чем не сравнимый опыт, который он не желал упустить.  
  
Маленький Том промолчал. В приватные примерочные он пробираться не пробовал. И тем не менее по-прежнему мог сам во всём разобраться. Но почему-то останавливать мистера Томаса не хотелось. До сих пор этот человек поступал исключительно в его интересах. Ничего страшного, если взамен он позволит себя одеть, ведь это такая малость, которая, тем не менее, принесёт свои плоды. К тому же получить заботу от взрослого оказалось не так уж плохо.  
  
Том внимательно рассматривал мальчика, которого раздевал до нижнего белья. Ребёнок уже был выше его, сидящего. При унаследованной высоте роста его сын обладал идеально пропорциональной фигурой, был стройным, но не тощим, а по подтянутости тела и вытянутому скелету можно было догадаться о физических способностях. Его мальчик вырастет не только красивым, но и очень сильным мужчиной.  
  
— Ты любишь подвигаться, — с радостью заметил Том. Сам он всегда следил за своей физической формой и даже в последние восемь гнетущих лет не забрасывал упражнений, которые, ко всему прочему, немного облегчали душевное состояние.  
  
— Я каждое утро пробегаю по пять кругов вокруг территории приюта, пока остальные ещё в постелях. И ещё я — один из немногих в приюте, кто не боится плавать в Темзе, — с гордостью ответил маленький Том. Длинные стройные ноги служили подтверждением его заявлению. Том испытал облегчение, ведь он и сам любил плавать, и как-то раз даже плавал в Темзе во время дождя. Втайне от Мэри Реддл, разумеется.   
  
Рядом с этим мальчиком он постепенно находил связи с воспоминаниями собственного детства.  
  
Маленькому Тому шла одежда любого стиля, какой ни возьми. И старший Том накупил ему одежд самых разных цветов и фасонов, из шерсти и хлопка. Ему никогда ещё не доводилось делать покупки не для себя, а для кого-то другого. И потом, у семьи Реддлов для этих целей имелся личный портной, одевавший его в лучшем виде. И сейчас Том без колебаний купил сыну всё, что, на его взгляд, будет хорошо на нём смотреться.  
  
Расплатившись за покупки, Том возглавил новый набег — уже на обувной магазин.   
  
Маленький Том молча изучал всё вокруг. Радостное возбуждение, с каким мужчина его одевал, наводило на мысль о девочках в приюте и школе, наряжающих своих кукол. Мальчик за всё время не проронил ни слова, ему было интересно, к чему всё придёт. Кроме того, если быть честным с самим собой, то ему отнюдь не было неприятно происходящее. На один раз предоставить заботу о себе в руки взрослого и принять роль драгоценной куклы, подобно тем детям из богатых семей, каких он видал на улицах, — всё это он не нашёл нежеланным опытом; совсем наоборот.  
  
По окончании шоппинга, когда они стояли на улице за дверями магазина, мальчик походил на маленького принца, одетый в тёмно-красный костюмчик, ботинки в тон, шарф и шляпу. Тепло изысканной дорогой шерсти было настолько уютным, что он почти забыл, что на дворе январь. Теперь никому бы и в голову не пришло, что этот ребёнок живёт в приюте. Красивый мужчина с его прекрасным ребёнком привлекали внимание прохожих. В мальчике теперь без труда узнавался Том Реддл-младший. Однако Тома-старшего это более не беспокоило.  
  
У магазина игрушек мужчина остановился и, обращаясь к сыну, сказал:  
— Выбирай, что понравится.  
  
Маленький Том озадаченно обежал взглядом игрушки. Детские игры его не привлекали. Подобные магазины едва ли могли предложить то, что ему понравится. Они не могли помочь ему взлететь в небо, подобно птице. Так что мальчик только плечами пожал.  
  
— Не любишь играть? — удивился Том. В школе он был капитаном крикетной команды, а в студенческие годы участвовал в матчах государственного уровня. Кроме того, он также играл в теннис и гольф. И ему сложно было вообразить ребёнка, не заинтересованного в играх, тем более что этот ребёнок был его собственным.  
  
— Старшие мальчики однажды позвали меня играть в футбол. Но когда я пнул мяч, тот исчез, разорвав сетку на воротах противников. И как обычно все испугались и стали вопить о моей фриковатости. С тех пор никто не решается звать меня в игры, — мрачно ответил маленький Том. Его не интересовали все эти их забавы, но всё равно не очень-то приятно было чувствовать, что тебя не берут в расчёт.  
  
Том вздохнул. Он понимал, что страх людей, ставших свидетелями силы этого ребёнка, оправдан, и тем не менее считал низостью то, что мальчика обзывали фриком. Или он так думал именно потому, что этот мальчик — его сын? А иначе что мешало бы ему вести себя с ним так же, как другие люди? Ведь не стеснялся же он выражаться о семействе Мраксов самыми последними словами. Почему становилось так сложно отрицать все связи с их потомком?  
  
— Но неужели тебя никогда ничто не интересовало? Никогда в жизни не хотелось поиграть? — не отступал Том. Должно же быть что-то нормальное в маленьком Реддле.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось шахматную доску, — после раздумий ответил мальчик.  
  
— Значит, любишь шахматы? — улыбнулся Том. У него дядя по матери был шахматистом. Словно камень с души. Том купил маленькую шахматную доску из заграничных пород дерева, и они покинули магазин.  
  
— Одному из старших ребят в моей школе однажды подарили такую на день рождения. Но он совсем не умел играть. Мы с ним один раз сыграли, и я победил. После этого он больше не приносил её в школу. А мне хотелось иметь такую, — несмотря на свою холодную натуру, сейчас маленький Том пребывал в лёгком возбуждении оттого, что получил нечто, чего так давно желал.  
  
— А пробовал заполучить? — спросил Том обыденным тоном, однако лицо ребёнка переменилось моментально. Детское волнение исчезло, лицо приобрело более холодное выражение, ожесточившее привычно острые черты.  
  
— Вы считаете меня вором, не так ли? — льдистый холод его голоса пустил дрожащую судорогу по спине Тома, мгновенно потерявшего дар речи. — Я знаю, вам рассказали, что я крал вещи у других детей. А вам не сказали, что на меня сваливали вину за всякое происшествие даже без каких-либо доказательств? Не рассказали, как хвастались передо мной своими вещами, потому что я никогда не получал подарков? Значит, это нормально было обижать меня, бить, воровать у меня еду и пачкать мою постель, но если я давал сдачи, то это уже становилось проблемой? — холодный голос маленького Тома начал подрагивать.  
  
Мальчик и сам не вполне понимал, как так получалось, что вещи детей, с которыми он поссорился, оказывались у него в шкафу. Поначалу он думал, что те дети сами же ему их подбрасывали, но со временем понял, что дело не в этом. Никто, однако, ему не верил, и его всегда наказывали. Но постепенно он научился использовать свои способности как преимущество. Всё равно никто ему не поверит, так что нет смысла безропотно это сносить. Он никогда не крал вещи у других из-за того, что они были ему нужны сами по себе. Какой ему интерес до игр с куклами? Но эти вещи стали трофеями для его триумфа над теми, кто посмел задираться с ним. А самое лучшее в том, что хотя его не переставали обвинять во всех грехах, никто всё равно не мог понять, как он это проделывает. Сейчас он уже научился как следует заметать за собой следы, и чужие вещи больше не находили у него в шкафу, как раньше. Теперь они иной раз обнаруживали свои вещи обгоревшими или деформированными, какой нашла свою любимую куклу Анна, после того как насмехалась над покойной матерью Тома. Мальчик не чувствовал, что обязан за это объясняться, он научился наслаждаться своими маленькими победами.  
  
Но сегодня этот мужчина захотел поверить ему. Впервые в жизни кто-то отнёсся к нему с добротой. Случалось, что в приют наведывались богачи, изьявлявшие намерение его усыновить (очевидно, по той причине, что он красивее и умнее других детей), но их решимость отпадала из-за слухов о фриковатости Тома, без сомнения наполовину раздутых теми детьми, которые ему завидовали, потому что не могли с ним потягаться; слухами, которым верила управляющая и другие сотрудники приюта. А мистер Томас первым проявил к нему интерес даже после того, как узнал о его странностях. Маленький Том не хотел, чтобы у этого человека осталось о нём негативное впечатление. Не хотел потерять шанс на хорошую жизнь, которую мистер Томас мог ему предложить. Просто не мог упустить такую возможность.  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел преподать им урок, чтобы они меня больше не доставали. Этот Джек — один из тех, кто ежедневно изобретал новые способы помучить меня. Начиная от дохлых крыс у меня в шкафу, порванных книг и грязи на одежде и кончая тем, что избивал меня до потери сознания. А после того, как я однажды дал ему сдачи, он теперь сочиняет байки о том, какой я плохой? И зачем мне что-то красть с улицы? Я похож на вора? — с упрёком сказал маленький Том. Он не любил говорить о своих детских травмах, но сегодня утратил привычное хладнокровие, когда у него появился тот, кто слушает.  
  
У Тома не осталось больше слов. Он заключил сына в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он ребёнку на ушко, ласково гладя по волосам одной рукой, а другой утешающе похлопывая по спине. Он никогда не представлял себя в подобной ситуации, но сейчас всё, что он знал: его сын нуждается в нём. И Том снова и снова целовал его прекрасное личико.  
  
Мальчик был просто потрясён этим жестом мистера Томаса. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь его целовал. И не знал, как реагировать. Тем не менее мальчик не сказал бы, что ему не нравится. Он подался вперёд, чтобы положить голову на широкое плечо мистера Томаса и обвил руками его шею.  
  
Несколько мгновений спустя Том взял себя в руки.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось через всё это пройти. И всё же постарайся не воровать и не пугать людей, не давай им повода обвинить тебя, — ласково прошептал он. Вне зависимости от ситуации это по-прежнему его долг: наставить сына на правильный путь.  
  
— Если я последую вашему слову, вы навестите меня снова? — впервые голос мальчика прозвучал соответственно его малому возрасту, а большие тёмные глаза глядели на мужчину со страстным желанием и нетерпением.  
  
Том снова поцеловал мальчика, на это этот раз в нос.  
— Обязательно.  
  
Мужчина не представлял, каким образом собирается сдержать слово, но было так важно утешить мальчика.  
  
Впервые на лице маленького Тома появилась улыбка. Розовые губы явили на свет ряд белых жемчужин. Улыбающийся Реддл-младший выглядел как настоящий ангел. Том не устоял и ещё раз поцеловал сына. А маленький Том впервые в жизни испытывал истинное счастье.


	9. Chapter 9

Минуло уже несколько часов с их выхода из приюта Вула. Улицы полнились семьями, желающими приятно провести каникулы за походами в различные интересные места.  
  
— Ты говорил, что гулял по всему Лондону. А в зоопарке был? — Том припоминал собственный восторг, с каким когда-то пришёл с родителями в зоопарк на первое января.  
  
— Меня не пускали без билета.  
  
Но это не единственная причина. Маленький Том вполне смог бы прошмыгнуть мимо охраны. Просто он видел, как другие дети его возраста приходили сюда с семьями или в компании друзей, а у него не было ни того, ни другого. Хотя ему не нужен был сопровождающий, он не хотел становиться объектом чужой жалости. Это было бы не то же самое, что ежегодные выезды для всех детей из приюта, во время которых он мог исследовать места, в которые их привозили, без того чтобы ему задавали вопросы. Совсем другое дело — его самовольные вылазки в публичные места, где одинокий ребёнок возбуждал любопытство окружающих.  
  
— Тогда пойдём, — Том подозвал такси.  
  
Впервые в жизни маленький Том ехал на машине. Однако не испытывал по этому поводу какого-либо волнения. Куда лучше было бы мгновенно попасть в нужное ему место или долететь туда. Он молча глядел в окно. Мужчина улыбнулся. Похоже что сын пошёл в него и этим, ведь и сам он предпочитал в транспорте без разговоров рассматривать виды из окна.  
  
Перед тем как войти в зоопарк, Том остановился купить им чего-нибудь на ланч. Хотел было выбрать своему младшему праздничный торт, но к его удивлению оказалось, что маленький Том, в отличие от сверстников, не питал страсти к сладостям. Вместо торта мальчик предпочёл яблоко. Мужчина с лёгким смешком отметил, что его сын оказался разумнее него.  
  
Как и ожидалось, в зоопарке было полно народу. И тем не менее люди невольно обращали внимание на проходивших рядом отца с сыном. Даже в Лондоне нечасто увидишь Столь привлекательного молодого аристократа с таким красивым мальчиком. После стольких лет Том чувствовал, что ещё не растерял былого шарма, учитывая, какими трепетными взглядами провожали его дамы. Он вспомнил, что ему только через несколько месяцев исполнится всего тридцать. Хотя в последние годы казалось, будто молодость его сгинула навсегда. Впервые за восемь лет он вновь ощутил себя настолько живым.  
  
Несмотря на то, что маленький Том впервые в своей жизни посещал зоопарк, особенного энтузиазма он не проявлял. Он читал, что лондонский зоопарк — это первый научный зоопарк в мире, и ему хотелось сюда сходить, но на деле ничего столь уж чудесного он для себя здесь не нашёл. Он бы лучше посмотрел на животных, описанных в сказках, таких как драконы, единороги, грифоны, или на животных, с которыми можно поговорить.  
  
Когда они сделали перерыв на отдых, на часах был почти полдень. Том вручил своему маленькому спутнику пакет с ланчем. В сравнении с плотным завтраком, полуденный перекус был совсем незатейливым и представлял собой сэндвичи и чипсы. Тунец в сэндвиче был очень нежным, с щедрым количеством сыра — совсем не то, что полусырые бутерброды в приюте. Чипсы оставались хрустящими даже спустя несколько часов после расфасовки. Перекус пришёлся очень кстати: съеденное на завтрак уже переварилось, и маленький Том успел немного проголодаться. Теперь и старший Том захотел поесть. Так что с ланчем они разделались очень быстро.  
  
— Что-нибудь ещё осталось, или мы всё обошли? — спросил маленький Том. Хотя зоопарк не будил в нём особенно живого интереса, мысль о возвращении в приют Вула портила всё настроение. Он готов был пойти куда угодно, лишь бы оттянуть момент возвращения.  
  
— Вон там есть террариум, — Том указал направление. — Хочешь сходить?  
  
— Хочу, — заметно взбодрился мальчик.  
  
Что до старшего Тома, он не испытывал особого желания смотреть на змей.  
— Сходишь сам? А я пока выпью кофе.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул маленький Том.  
  
— Значит встретимся здесь через час. Нам надо будет вернуться в приют до заката, — перед уходом напомнил Том.  
  
В серпентарии оказалось множество самых разных видов змей в стеклянных аквариумах. Многие дети подходили поглядеть на них со смесью страха и трепета в глазах. Некоторые стучали по стеклу в расчёте на то, что рептилии начнут шевелиться. Том с презрительной усмешкой наблюдал это невежество детей и взрослых. Сам он подходил к одному аквариуму за другим, очарованный цветом, длиной и рисунками на чешуе. Он всю жизнь чувствовал какую-то естественную связь со змеями. Они, по его мнению, были самыми недопонятыми созданиями.  
  
В свою очередь змеи, казалось, узнавали его присутствие, подымали головы, стоило ему приблизиться, словно признавали в нём своего.   
  
Главной достопримечательностью помещения была Индийская Королевская Кобра, доставленная из британской колонии индийского субконтинента несколько месяцев назад и выставленная напоказ после того, как для неё воссоздали привычную среду обитания. Вокруг этого вольера собралась целая толпа ребятишек. Однако змея не производила ни малейшего движения. Так что постепенно зрители рассасывались. Маленький Том медленно, как заворожённый, приблизился к вольеру.  
  
Что за величественная это была змея. Взрослая особь до пяти метров в длину, с блестящей чёрной кожей, светло-жёлтыми перетяжками на чешуе и гладким кремовым брюхом. Капюшон на голове украшал рисунок в виде двух пятнышек, напоминающих глаза. В отличие от других змей, этот не спешил выразить маленькому Тому своё приветствие. Истинный король.  
  
—  _Здравствуй... друг,_  — сдавленным тоном прошипел Реддл-младший.  
  
На сей раз змей задвигался и поднял свою голову с капюшоном на уровень головы маленького Тома.  
  
—  _...сссмееуссссты... друсссья_ , — прошипел Королевская Кобра, шевеля своим капюшоном, словно бы в волнении.  
  
—  _Ссссс... нас услышат_ , — вполголоса предупредил маленький Том. —  _Что тебя так печалит?_  
  
—  _...сссдесссь я усссник... как я могу быть сссчасстлив..._ — печально прошипел змей, —  _...не месссто ссдесссь..._  
  
—  _Ты в ловушке... как и я_ , — маленький Том практически понимал утверждение змея.  
  
—  _...псст... на сссвоей сссемле я влассститель... хочу сссвободы..._  — в отчаянии прошипел король змей.  
  
—  _Так же как и жители Индии..._ — хмыкнул мальчик. Он читал в газетах, что население Индии требует независимости от британских законов. Вот и даже индийская змея не желала оставаться на милости Британии. Весьма забавно.  
  
—  _...дааа... сссвободы... хочу насссад в Индию..._  
  
Вот уж действительно, патриотичная змея. Куда бы маленького Тома ни приводило собственное отчаяние, он каждое мгновение жизни чувствовал себя не на своём месте. Его место было где-то ещё, но он не знал, где именно. Вот почему он понимал, что желание змея оправдано. Он должен вернуться назад в родной мир. На несколько мгновений мальчик сосредоточился исключительно на змее и названии Индии. И тогда тело змеи внезапно начало блекнуть прямо на глазах!  
  
— _...сссспасссибо... другсссс... мой клан будет вещщщно тебе обясссан..._  — и, прошипев это, змея исчезла.  
  
В этот самый момент все другие змеи в помещении дружно зашипели в знак одобрения.  
  
—  _...сссклонимсссяя перед юным госссподином... мы к твоим уссслугам,_  — затрещали они.  
  
Маленький Том тотчас отпрянул от опустевшего вольера, несколько сбитый с толку. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы змея возвратилась на родину, но произошедшее оказалось неожиданностью даже для него. Однако ему пришлось прервать свои размышления, потому что когда мальчик обернулся, то увидел стоящего позади себя мистера Томаса. Лицо мужчины было белым, словно бы совершенно бескровным. И когда мальчик попытался было подойти к нему, тот отступил на два шага и стремительно ушёл, чуть ли не срываясь на бег.  
  
  
 _~Незадолго до этого..._  
  
Когда Том выпил две чашки кофе, то испытал ужасную потребность закурить. Он не брал в рот сигарету с самой встречи с Мариусом. Выдохнув колечко, он мысленно сосредоточился на текущем положении вещей. Вне всяких сомнений, он чувствовал сильнейшую связь со своим сыном. Но готов ли он усыновить мальчика? Ему всего двадцать девять — многие из его друзей ещё только успели жениться. Готов ли он взять на себя ответственность за ребёнка уже школьного возраста? Кроме того, как ему уговорить на это родителей? Отец в любом случае не будет на это готов. Да и сам Том ещё не готов был покинуть родителей. Он не хотел снова их разочаровать. И потом, мальчик ведь унаследовал странности от материнской линии.  
  
Том разрывался между разумом и сердцем. Чем больше аргументов против мальчика выдвигал рассудок, тем сильнее сердце тяготело к этому маленькому ангелу. Словно какая-то невидимая сила волочила его. Но на сей раз Том определенно был полностью в трезвом уме, никем не околдованный. Неужели кровное родство всегда так сказывается?  
  
Том глянул на часы. Вот уже два часа как его сын вошёл в террариум. Почему же до сих пор не вернулся? Том вздохнул и сам пошёл за мальчиком. И оказался совершенно не готов к ожидавшей его там сцене. Его сын стоял в опасной близости к стеклянному вольеру и шипел вместе с жуткой змеёй. После чего та в буквальном смысле растворилась в воздухе.   
  
У Тома голова пошла кругом. Перед глазами пронеслись какие-то неясные вспышки. Когда-то змеиное шипение доносилось из дома Марволо Мракса всякий раз, как Том проезжал мимо верхом на лошади. И когда Морфин Мракс бросался на него и на отца, то тоже шипел по-змеиному, и то же шипение издавала Меропа Мракс, когда заставляла его пить какой-то непонятный напиток, напевала ему по-змеиному, когда принуждала его к близости с собой, заставляла целовать её, трогать, спать с ней, в то время как каждой частичкой внутри ему хотелось вырваться.  
  
И вот, этот мальчишка подходит к нему, словно тень Меропы Мракс, от которой не сбежать. Но Том побежал.  
  
Он бежал до тех пор, пока его не окликнул водитель кэба, снятый им на весь день. И только тогда Том пришёл в себя.  
  
— Мистер Томас, — услышал он позади и обернулся, чтобы увидеть запыхавшегося мальчика. Личико у того раскраснелось от бега. Том вспомнил, что пообещал миссис Коул вернуться вместе с ребёнком. Стало быть вне зависимости от своего психологического состояния ему придётся вынести общество мальчика в течение поездки до богом забытого приюта.  
  
Больше всего на свете Том злился на самого себя. Каким местом он только думал? В каком мире пробыл целый день? Как мог проводить время с сыном Меропы? И как ему в голову могла прийти мысль растить этого фрика всю свою жизнь? Теперь его дилемма разрешилась. Он не хотел больше иметь ничего общего с Томом Марволо Реддлом.  
  
Во время поездки до приюта Вула в кэбе висела неловкая тишина. Маленький Том понимал, что мистера Томаса напугало увиденное. Ничего удивительного. Но правда в том, что и он сам был потрясён. Конечно, с ним и раньше случались всякие мелкие странности, но у него просто в голове не укладывалось, как он мог заставить исчезнуть целую королевкую кобру. Подобный страх он испытал и в пять лет, когда впервые открыл для себя, что может разговаривать со змеями. И пускай теперь они стали его друзьями, но он был просто шокирован, узнав о собственных способностях. Мальчик даже начал верить, что он вправду фрик, ведь теперь для него это был признанный факт. Но он знал, что мистер Томас ему не поверит. И чувствовал раздражение к самому себе. Ведь ему почти целый день удавалось сохранять бдительность и не выкинуть перед этим человеком ничего странного. Даже дождался, пока серпентарий почти опустеет, прежде чем заговорить со змеями. И всё же попался в этот момент мистеру Томасу, который не дал ему даже шанса объясниться.  
  
Когда кэб остановился возле приюта, Том собрал в охапку пакеты со всем, что купил мальчику за этот день. Каким бы ни было его решение, забирать их обратно он не собирался. Так что молча вручил их маленькому Тому. Мальчик смотрел на него с надеждой, словно бы ожидал что-то услышать, но мужчина его проигнорировал. Попросив водителя подождать, он вышел из машины и устремился к кабинету миссис Коул, у которой в качестве залога оставался его чемодан. Том презрительно усмехнулся: можно подумать, он бы куда-то сбежал вместе с этим малолетним фриком.  
  
Маленький Том фыркнул, глядя на то, как удаляется мистер Томас, не удостоивший его ни единым словом. Надо было с самого начала понимать, что весь их совместный день — не более чем прихоть богача. По той же прихоти богатеи играются с бедными девушками, а заканчивается всё никому не нужными детьми под дверями приюта. Один из таких вот богачей сегодня решил поиграть и с ним, как с куклой или щенком, которых сперва кормят, наряжают, тискают и целуют, а в следующий момент выбрасывают.  
  
Разве мистер Томас уже не знал, что Том проделывает всякие странности? Почему же он тогда так остро среагировал на увиденное и даже шанса не дал на объяснение? Разве что это был предлог избавиться от мальчика.  
  
Маленького Тома охватило разочарование. Насколько глуп он был, решив, будто этот господин захочет усыновить его? Ему следовало бы помнить, что никто и никогда не хотел его забрать.  
  
Мальчик опустил взгляд на пакеты у себя в руках. Не лучше ли их выбросить? С другой стороны, эти дорогие подарки — единственное, что он выиграл от сегодняшнего дня. Глупо будет от них отказываться. Ведь они не на один год удовлетворят все его потребности.   
  
Так что мальчик вместе со всеми покупками пошёл к себе в комнату.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Том вошёл в кабинет миссис Коул, хозяйка уже была там.  
  
— Надеюсь вы хорошо провели день со своим сыном, мистер Том Реддл, — мрачно произнесла она.  
  
Тому показалось в этот момент, что он получил разряд в 440 Вольт.  
  
— Как вы узнали? — с трудом нашёл он слова.  
  
— Я, по-вашему, идиотка или полуслепая, как Марта, и не заметила сходства между вами? Бумаги из вашего чемодана не оставили у меня никаких сомнений, — миссис Коул глядела на собеседника в упор. Сегодня она была трезвая. Глаза её прожигали Тома насквозь.  
  
— Вы посмели рыться в моих бумагах? — Том хотел сказать это с гневом, но оказался слишком шокирован, чтобы злиться.  
  
— Я должна была подтвердить свои подозрения. А если серьёзно, то о чём вы думали? Что можете прийти повидаться с сыном и уйти, и никто ничего не заметит? Зачем вы вообще явились? Богатеев вроде вас обычно не волнуют брошенные ими девушки, с которыми они наигрались. Уж не для того ли вы пришли, чтобы проверить, создало ли ваше прошлое проблем или нет? Или вы хотели сбросить груз вины за один день со своим сыном, накормив его и осыпав подарками? Так вот, скажу я вам, в жизни всё не так просто, — презрительно сказала миссис Коул.  
  
Том скривился. Все, кого ни возьми, даже эта мадам, имели железобетонную уверенность, будто это он использовал Меропу. И как доказать, что всё было наоборот?  
  
— Прошу вас, миссис Коул, не высказывайтесь о том, о чём понятия не имеете, — просительным тоном проговорил Том, скрывая собственное презрение к этой женщине.  
  
— Я лишь знаю, что вам здесь не гостиница, куда можно заявиться в любой момент. У приюта Вула свои правила, которые необходимо соблюдать, — сказала миссис Коул, а затем голос её понизился: — У всякой ошибки есть своя цена, вы так не думаете, мистер Реддл?  
  
Том смотрел на неё без всякого выражения.  
  
— Да полно вам. Человеку вроде вас не следует притворяться, будто вы меня не понимаете, — хмыкнула миссис Коул. — Такие богачи, как вы, вольны развлекаться, когда им вздумается, а приютам вроде нашего приходится расхлёбывать последствия ваших увеселений. Не будет ли справедливо вам, обладателю целого состояния, иногда пожертвовать самой малостью за ошибки, подобные сегодняшней?  
  
— Говорите прямо. Сколько вам нужно?  
  
— По-вашему, достаточно определить цену существованию этого ребёнка, чтобы никто больше о нём не заикался? — лицо миссис Коул ожесточилось. — И чего же стоят восемь лет жизни?  
  
— Этот театр ни к чему, — Том заметно растерял свою невозмутимость. — Вам глубоко наплевать на этого ребёнка. Всё, чего вы хотите, так это чтобы я оплатил вам выпивку до конца вашей жизни.  
  
Миссис Коул с сарказмом рассмеялась.  
— Мистер Реддл, вы не в том положении, чтобы обвинять меня. В последние восемь лет именно мне приходилось иметь дело с  _вашим_  проблемным отпрыском и его выкрутасами. Скажите спасибо, что я не вышвырнула его на улицу после всего ущерба и травм, причиной которых он стал для моёго приюта и его обитателей. В то время как вы наслаждались жизнью. А теперь вы наконец-то объявились и думаете, что можно вот так запросто уйти от ответственности?  
  
Том сохранял молчание. Он не мог отрицать, что в словах миссис Коул имелась доля истины.  
  
— Расслабьтесь, джентльмен, — голос миссис Коул смягчился. — Ничего сверх меры я не требую. Видите ли, положение нашего приюта сильно зависит от благотворительных вкладов, поскольку государственное финансирование ограничено. Согласно правилам, мы принимаем к себе только настоящих сирот, чьи родители либо умерли, либо считаются без вести пропавшими, либо неизвестны. Но если кто-то из родителей найден, держать у себя ребёнка дальше мы не имеем права, если, конечно, его родители не заплатят нам за это. Скажите же мне, в чём моё требование не справедливо?  
  
Том вздохнул.  
— Как вам известно, сейчас наша страна на этапе восстановления после упадка, так что у меня нет возможности прямо сейчас выдать вам крупную сумму. Могу выписать чек только на сорок тысяч фунтов. В течение двух месяцев получите ещё шестьдесят тысяч. Этого достаточно?  
  
— Пока что да. Но не думайте, будто я не в курсе, что по последним оценкам состояние Реддлов насчитывает кроры. Один лакх фунтов — слишком маленькая сумма для содержания носителя фамилии Реддл.  
  
Том резко повернулся, чтобы увидеть жадную улыбку миссис Коул.  
  
— Не переживайте, в следующем году получите больше, — произнёс он тоном, признающим собственное поражение.  
  
— Вздумаете провести меня — так знайте, что многое мне делать не придётся. Достаточно одного взгляда на вашего сына, чтобы открыть всю правду перед вашими клиентами и общественностью.  
  
Миссис Коул поистине мастерски владела искусством шантажа.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, ничего подобного вам делать не придётся. Деньги получите вовремя, — Том подхватил свой чемодан.  
  
— Один вопрос, мистер Реддл, — голос миссис Коул вернулся к самому обычному тону. — Что вы нашли в Меропе? Как могла тощая, страшненькая, косоглазая крестьянка привлечь внимание молодого аристократа вроде вас и даже побыть его женой?  
  
Том ничего не ответил. И миссис Коул продолжила:  
— Хотя она по-настоящему вас любила, ей жизнь стала не мила после вашего расставания. Но она совсем вас не винила и даже хотела, чтобы её сыну досталась ваша внешность и имя. К счастью, бог услышал её желание. При внешности этого ребёнка, жизнь, возможно, будет к нему благосклоннее.  
  
У Тома не было слов. Он развернулся на выход, но потом вновь обернулся.  
— Можете сделать так, чтобы Джек больше не беспокоил Тома?  
  
Что-то в его голосе заставило миссис Коул отказаться от своей саркастичной манеры обращения. Что-то в этом человеке, казалось, отличало его от тех богатеньких сынков, которым женщины нужны были только для удовольствия.  
  
— Попытаюсь.  
  
  


***

  
Усадив усталое тело на заднее сиденье кэба, он в последний раз посмотрел на здание приюта. На сердце давил камень. Тёмные ожидающие глаза мальчика, в которых он при последнем взгляде увидел столько разочарования, терзали душу. Том попросил водителя прибавить скорость. Желая поскорее оказаться в уюте родного дома. Чувствуя необходимость поделиться всем произошедшим с родителями.  
  
  


***

  
— А не тронулся ли ты на самом деле? — чуть ли не кричал Томас Реддл. — Да как тебе даже в голову такое могло прийти? — голос пожилого мужчины был полон гнева и разочарования. Его сын никогда не приносил ему ничего, кроме разочарования. Сперва сбегает от невесты вместе с ведьмой, потом заявляется обратно и утверждает, что его, де, околдовали. Чушь собачья. А теперь приехал сообщить, что нашёл в сиротском приюте своего сына и спрашивает, как ему быть с шантажисткой. — Почему, скажи на милость, ты сразу же оттуда не ушёл? Каким местом соображал, целый день шастая с отпрыском этой ведьмы?!  
  
Том стоял, понурив голову. Другой реакции от отца он и не ждал. Да и сам порядком злился на собственную глупость. Но как же ему передать словами конфликт своего разума и сердца? Быть может, если бы родители собственными глазами увидели этого ребёнка, то сами бы всё поняли.  
  
— Но почему же ты так уверен, что это именно твой ребёнок? — вмешалась в разговор Мэри Реддл. — Ведь Меропа могла солгать.  
  
Голос женщины был полон тревоги за своего единственного сына. Она не хотела, чтобы на него вновь свалились тяготы травмы, от которой он едва оправился.  
  
— Умирающие не лгут, мама, какой бы негодяйкой она ни была. И потом, этот ребёнок — вылитый я в миниатюре. Это видно невооружённым глазом, — безнадёжно промолвил Том. Сейчас ему было ужасно одиноко, хотя родители и были рядом.  
  
— Довольно. Предоставьте мне разобраться с этой проблемой. С настоящего момента ты остаёшься в стороне от этой ситуации. Наш юрист разберётся с приютской управляющей. В дальнейшем я не потерплю в моём доме никаких разговоров об этом ребёнке, — заявил Томас Реддл авторитетным тоном, в каком общался с подчинёнными. — Тем лучше, что ты узнал о кончине этой Мракс. Теперь у тебя снова есть законное право на женитьбу. Я подыщу тебе подходящую невесту из наших кругов, — уже с облегчением продолжил он. Наконец-то его сын сможет принести своей семье хоть какую-то радость.  
  
Мэри Реддл положила кисть на плечо Тому.  
— Не переживай, сынок. Вот женишься, заведёшь собственное дитя — и тогда навсегда позабудешь о той ведьме с её ребёнком. Забудешь, как плохой сон, — утешающим тоном произнесла она.  
  
Том покинул комнату, не проронив ни слова. Он оседлал своего коня и погнал на нём в чистое поле, нуждаясь в глотке свежего воздуха. На душу давила беспомощность, хоть мать и не взъелась на него. Он даже думать не мог о новой женитьбе и ещё одном ребёнке. Насколько бы странным ни был его сын, Том никогда уже не сможет его забыть. Не сможет забыть, с какой ангельской улыбкой мальчик встретил его обещание прийти вновь, которое уже не будет выполнено. Не сможет, невзирая на весь свой страх и презрение, забыть Тома Марволо Реддла. Потому что его сын — другой и незабываемый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарю за прочтение!  
> Исходная работа ещё не завершена, но на данный момент переведено всё, что есть. Будем надеяться на скорое продолжение оригинала.


End file.
